When putting children to sleep in a bedroom, many mothers wish to have the bedroom door slightly ajar to enable them to hear any unusual sounds. Also, children often find sleeping easier if they can also hear some noise. It is found that keeping the door slightly open provides a good balance between a reduction of noise and like in the child's bedroom while still allowing the mother to hear any unusual sounds.
A simple way is to simply leave the door slightly open. However, it is found that gusts of wind can cause the door to suddenly slam closed. This can cause distress to the baby and requires the door to be repeatedly re-opened.
It is well known to use small wooden or plastic wedges that are wedged underneath the door to keep the door in a slightly open position. However, a disadvantage with a wedge is that it prevents the door from being opened further should the child wish to go to the toilet or should the mother wish to suddenly open the door possibly in a panic situation. Also, the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor/carpet is sometimes too small for positioning of a wedge.
It is also well-known to use a rolled up towel, a cushion, or other type of item which is positioned on the floor and between the door and the door jamb again to keep the door in a slightly open position. However, these devices can comprise a tripping hazard.
A disadvantage with all the above-mentioned devices is that they do not prevent the door latch from engaging with the striker or keeper on the door jamb in the event that the wedge/towel etc. is inadvertently removed. Again, this can cause the door to suddenly close causing the baby to cry.
Small children are often easily frightened in darkened rooms. However, children can be often comforted by a familiar object in the room such as a teddy bear or other stuffed toy. As the child will often look at the small crack of light in the slightly open door, there would be an advantage if a familiar object could be placed here to comfort the child.
It is known to provide a door stopper that comprises a plastic member that sits over the upper horizontal edge of the door and prevents the door from closing. One disadvantage with this stopper is that the upper edge of the door is quite high and it can be quite inconvenient to attach the door stopper or remove the door stopper when not required.
It is known to provide a door latch to prevent the door from slamming. However, this latch needs to be fastened to the door or to the door jamb and this can result in unsightly holes if the latch is no longer required. Also, many consumers are reluctant to attach any type of device that requires holes to be drilled into the door or the door jamb and the like. Another disadvantage with this particular latch is that is not portable, and once in place, it is not possible to use it on another door.
It is also known to provide a cushion member provided with a slot type recess that press fits against the edge of the door. The member can be pushed against the door edge and held in place. However, it is found that the cushion member can be quite easily dislodged especially if the door swings to the closed position a few times.
This is because the member is held only by the cushioning resilient effect and not by any positive type engagement. Also, the cushion member can deteriorate over time to cause it to fall of the door edge. Another disadvantage with this product is that it is either attached to the door and in the “use” position or entirely removed from the door. However, it is not possible to have the cushion member attached to the door while being inoperative in use. Thus, the cushion member does not have the versatility that enables it to remain attached to the door but easily converted from the “nonuse” position to the “use” position.
This disadvantage is also apparent with wedges and the like. If the wedge is removed away from the door, it can be misplaced or lost. However, if it is placed close to the door, it can be a tripping hazard or be generally in the way.
In Australia, it is found that crushing or trapping injuries are within the top 10 causes of injuries for children under five years of age. Indeed, over 1000 children per year are injured from crushing or trapping injuries, most commonly fingers that are trapped or jammed in doors.
Therefore, there would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a device that would keep the door slightly open and which would be more effective in preventing the door from closing, and which can also, if desired, remain attached to the door but in an inoperative condition and that it can be quickly repositioned to a “use” condition.
In the event of a panic situation such as a house fire, there is an advantage to ensure that the door to a child's bedroom is not lock or latched as under panic conditions, even a latched door can be difficult to open.
Some doors (and especially sliding doors) are provided with a self-closing mechanism which means that when the door is closed, it will automatically latch or lock. Thus, there would be an advantage if a door stay could be provided that would prevent this from occurring inadvertently.
There is also a need to provide some form of door stay for elderly people, or people with arthritic conditions, or people that would otherwise find it difficult to manipulate a door handle. There is an advantage if the door stay could remain attached to the handle even in the inoperative condition such that when required, it can be quite easily converted to the operative or “use” position without unnecessary bending, lifting, finding etc.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.